


I Would Die To Be Him

by NepetaWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Suicide, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaWrites/pseuds/NepetaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Unfair<br/>It's Stupid<br/>It's Frustrating</p><p>No one understands.<br/>It's useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Die To Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing....??? oh wait yeah i had dirkroxy feels. okay then.

 Of all the people to break her heart it had to be the one and only Dirk Strider.

A dark snowy night it was when Roxy Lalonde caught a fearful glance walking to the Strider's home that night.

There she watched in front of the window as a familiar brunette and blonde locked lips.

Her eyes widen. Her feet start to give in. Soon enough she fell to the snowy ground.

"Am I crying?", she thought. "It hurts. It hurts. It hurts..."

Dirk opened the door surprised to see Roxy on the floor.

"Roxy!"

"D-Dirk..."

"Roxy I'm-"

"SHUT UP DIRK."

She ran. She ran faraway where no one can find her.

The building Dirk used to live before he started to live with Jake. 

She cussed to herself. "Why did I come here?"

Now that building was abandoned and dark. No, she remembered all the memories.

The good and the bad ones.

The times she was with Dirk.

Crying she ran up to the apartment complex up to Dirk's room.

She opened the fragile door and looked around as she still sobbed.

Her head was buzzing. "A fever now of all times..." She smiled as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Dizzy, she crouched in a corner of the trashed room.

She clutched her head furiously messsing up her blonde locks.

She got up, still wet with tears in her eyes.

She looked out the window of the room.

Lipstick smeared ar the side of her face and tears barricading her soft pink eyes.

She blindly walked up the stairs to the roof.

She opened the roof's door and walked dangerously close to the edge.

Hearing footsteps Roxy turned around. "Dirk..."

"Roxy, what are you doing here?"

More of Roxy's tears ran down her face.

"Hey Dirk, this is selfish of me. I Know it, but I love you.", She cried. "I know this is selfish of me, but why? Why couldn't of it been me?"

In that moment everything had froze.

Roxy fell. A cold thud was heard as her body fell into the ground of snow.

A bright red started to form around her as she lay.

At that moment it started to snow.

Dirk had fallen to his knees, eyes wide open.

He looked down at the edge where Roxy had fallen to her death.

There was a small peice folded paper on the floor.

He opened it.

All it said was:

"I would die to be him."


End file.
